


proposal

by mihaly



Series: (hhh)eoy [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Dancing, Future Fic, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone proposes.</p><p>Lams college AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndecisiveHannahK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveHannahK/gifts).



> So this took waaaay longer than necessary to write. And none of you were expecting this! Ha!
> 
> It's set in a few years out from the events of (hhh)eoy/(ragt)f. In those fics, they're freshmen. In this one, they've graduated and live in their own apartment. Alex is working for a local representative and John is in grad school.
> 
> Warning: the impregnation kink is very minor and does not at all mean or equate to mpreg. They're just two idiots in love who say and do things in the heat of the moment.
> 
> Also, this is for my darling Hannah, without whom this fic would not have happened. <3

“So I told Jefferson that if he didn’t shut the fuck up, I was going to post that photo I took of him and Madison at the Halloween party sophomore year. We might not be working together anymore, but I am more than happy and able to ruin his political career. Maybe it would be good to remind him not to discount me so quickly.”

Alexander’s voice wafted through the apartment as he paced back and forth outside the bathroom door. John stood in front of the mirror checking his face for blemishes. His fingers pulled at his skin. Before Alexander, he was self-conscious about his freckles. Now, he was fairly certain his boyfriend was over halfway to kissing each one individually.

“Hey, papa, you almost ready to go?” Alexander asked, as he entered the bathroom. His arms wrapped around John’s waist. He hooked his chin over John’s shoulder and his eyes met John’s in the mirror as John scraped back his hair into a perfect ponytail.

“Almost,” he replied.

“I don’t know why you’re putting your hair up,” he mused. “I’m just going to mess it up while we dance.”

“I know, but I like to at least show up at The Blue Room looking put together,” John said simply. He pressed his cheek against Alexander’s temple. “Besides, isn’t half the fun of dancing taking me apart?”

Alexander let out a low, agreeing chuckle.

“God, I love you so much,” Alexander murmured. He pressed his lips against John’s neck, then again right under John’s ear. Gooseflesh rose on John’s skin, radiating from Alexander’s kiss. A shiver zipped down his spine and made him twitch in his already tight jeans.

“I’ll be in the living room,” Alexander said warmly, drawing back enough to allow John to kiss him on the lips. John eyed him carefully as he retreated out of the bathroom into the larger space of their apartment.

They had been together for several years by this point. John knew Alexander inside and out. So it had been odd to John how Alexander was making a lot more time for him lately. Not that John was complaining – the opposite, in fact. It was really wonderful how Alexander was stepping away from his work to watch a movie or cook dinner together or give John a massage without it leading to sex.

And Alexander only kissed that spot on John’s neck when he wanted John to come instantly during sex.

Something peculiar was going on.

“John! Let’s go!” Alexander called from elsewhere in the apartment. He was also never the first one ready.

“Coming!” he yelled back. His fingers brushed gently over the spot Alexander kissed and another small shiver shot down his neck.

Alexander was _definitely_ up to something.

* * *

John loved going dancing.

And it was specifically “going dancing”.

Not going to Journeys, not going clubbing. But going dancing.

It meant something different.

Going to Journeys implied they would be standing mostly on the side of the room, judging all the other people in the room. They spent a lot of time discussing the other men on the dance floor and rarely made it out onto the tiny dance floor. Often, they left at the end of the evening sticky and covered in someone else’s drink. (Journeys patrons were known for their sloppiness.)

Going clubbing meant they were going to either Journeys or a different dance club to basically have sex standing up. Alexander would be behind John, grinding his erection against John’s ass, as John looped an arm back to grip at Alexander’s hair. John was in his element, the lights flashing, the beat thrumming. John would wear the tightest pants he owned, the ones that made his dick look _huge_. The other men in the club would stare hungrily as they danced and _god_ did John love it. He knew Alexander was aware of the looks because when they’d have multiple sets of eyes on them, he’d cup John’s hard cock through his pants and let his other hand push John’s shirt up to expose his abs. John knew Alexander did it to brag but he felt so _alive_ under Alexander’s roaming hands, so John was not about to complain.

Going clubbing ended with John hauling Alexander off to the back room so they could suck each other off.

But going dancing was rare and special.

One of the things John and Alexander discovered they both loved was salsa dancing. John had learned at boarding school. Their all-boys school had a dance with the nearby all-girls school, so John was required to learn how to dance ballroom-style. They took turns leading and following and it was all very formal. Yet John looked forward to every class because it meant a boy’s wide hand would be strong and hot against his back. The number of awkward boners John had during those classes was definitely worth it.

Alexander learned from his mother, then practiced a foster mother, then showed off when he went out dancing socially as a teenager. The way Alexander moved his hips was very different than how John learned and it was positively _sinful_. When they danced together the first time, John hadn’t expected Alexander to pull his hips so he was straddling – and grinding – against Alexander’s thigh. The action dazed John and thank god they were dancing alone in their room so he could pin Alexander down to the bed and ride him properly.

When they danced salsa, John felt swept away to a different place. A quiet space that was just him and Alexander, their bodies in sync and moving to the music. John never felt sexier than when Alexander danced salsa with him. All of Alexander’s attention was on him.

When John and Alexander were going dancing, it was salsa.

The Blue Room held a weekly salsa night on Fridays. They hosted amazing live bands as well as made delicious cocktails. The bar was intimate. Exposed brick, beams, and hardwood floors made the space vibrate with sexuality. When the club was near capacity, the walls were thrumming.

They didn’t make it out to The Blue Room often. Between their friends, Alexander’s new job, and John’s graduate work, this was a treat. A few people in the bar recognized them, raising a glass to their attendance.

“It’s so full tonight,” John whispered in Alexander’s ear. It must’ve been the way he phrased it because Alexander grinned at him wolfishly. John shook his head. “I know, I know. ‘The bar’s not the only thing that’ll be full tonight.’”

“You know me so well,” his boyfriend smiled broadly. He kissed John tenderly, his soft lips gently sucking on John’s bottom lip. He brushed his fingers down John’s inner forearms before letting his fingers tangle with John’s.

John’s head was swimming in how romantic Alexander was being.

Alexander was turning on all of the charm tonight. He squeezed John’s hand, their fingers laced together as Alexander led them through the throng of people to the dance floor. Almost immediately, Alexander pulled John in close, his hand splayed warm, wide, and low on John’s back. John felt his skin buzzing beneath the touch.

“Hey baby girl,” John smiled. Alexander smiled back, taking John’s hand in his and leading him around the dance floor.

They were spectacular together. Song after song, Alexander led John crisply through each move. Hands on his hips, shoulders, back. They took up a lot of space as they danced. But no one seemed to mind. Instead, couples seemed to give them _more_ room.

All the eyes in the room were on them and John could feel each pair. It didn’t matter to him, though. The only person he could see or feel was Alexander.

Alexander Hamilton, his strong beautiful hands that led him across the smooth wood floor. His hands that wrote elegant words. His hands that played John’s body like a cello, plucking each string to draw a low, resonate sound from John’s throat.

God, but how he was staring at John. His large doe eyes bore into John and he knew he was the only person Alexander had eyes for in the world.

Alexander drew John in close, their noses brushing together. He could feel Alexander’s heart beating strongly against his own and he felt _weak_ for his boyfriend. If it weren’t for Alexander holding him up as they danced, John was certain he would have dropped to the floor. His heart _ached_ for Alexander. He couldn’t imagine living without him, without his love. The thought of losing Alexander made John feel desperate and scared. He felt a frustrated whine bubbling in his throat even _thinking_ about the notion. His heart seemed to want to break through his ribcage to reach Alexander’s.

“God, I wanna marry you,” John sighed absentmindedly.

Alexander abruptly stopped dancing. John dazedly pulled his face back to see Alexander’s face. His warm eyes were sharp and focused. His breath hitched.

“Do you mean that?” Alexander asked, his voice tight.

“Do I mean what?”

“That you want to marry me.”

John had never heard so much gravity in Alexander’s voice. Alexander gulped. His eyes desperately searched John’s for an answer.

“Alexander Hamilton,” John said warmly, a smile growing on his lips. “Will you marry me?”

Alexander kissed him like a starved man, his hands grabbing hungrily at John’s body. All John could do was wrap his arms around Alexander’s shoulders and keep up. Alexander’s hands were _everywhere_ : gripping his back, his ass, his shoulders, his hair. His mouth was hot and _consuming_. If Alexander was trying to fuse their bodies together, this was the closest he had gotten. When John felt Alexander’s erection pressing against his thigh, he drew back.

“Alexander?” he exhaled as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Alexander babbled. He kissed John again. “I want to marry you. It’s all I’ve been thinking about for months. Fuck, I want to marry you so much, John Laurens.”

John’s breath caught in his throat.

_Months?_

It was John’s turn to kiss Alexander. It was tender, gentle, nothing like how Alexander kissed him before. Alexander’s soft lips against his were dizzying because this man wanted to _marry him_. He wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing Alexander’s lips and salsa dancing with him and waking him up at his desk to drag him to bed and having his arms wrap around him as he cooks dinner and having an extraordinary amount of sex with him and fighting the good fight beside him and _loving him_.

And Alexander cradled him against his body like he was the most precious thing in the world.

He could feel Alexander positively _vibrating_.

There were tears in John’s eyes.

He was going to marry this man.

Alexander placed one more sweet kiss on John’s lips before drawing back.

“Home?” 

“ _Yes, please._ ”

* * *

The taxi ride home was fairly tame – at least, for John and Alexander. They couldn’t stop kissing each other, trading soft presses of lips. John’s hand was tangled in Alexander’s hair as Alexander gently held John’s face in his hands. This was a first for them: typically, Alexander would be straddled over John’s lap, grinding into him lewdly. This was chaste, almost innocent, in the way they were tasting each other.

Yet despite their chastity, John was rock hard in his jeans.

He took Alexander’s hand and guided it down to his groin, pressing the palm of his boyfriend’s hand into the insistent heat. Alexander gripped at John through the denim, massaging his length.

“God, you feel so good,” Alexander murmured against his lips.

“Can’t wait to have you inside me,” John answered. Alexander’s hand stilled.

“You mean that?”

“Yeah, baby girl.”

Alexander sighed happily against his lips, kissing him again as the taxi rolled to a stop in front of their building. With quivering hands, Alexander paid the driver and tipped extra well before exiting the vehicle after John. They bounded the stairs to their second floor apartment and slammed the door behind them.

Alexander crowded John, drawing him in and kissing him languidly, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. He walked John backward into their bedroom. John felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees and he sat down, Alexander’s lips following him. The comforter was soft against his back while Alexander’s body was hard and heavy above him, pressing him into the mattress. He ground his erection down against John’s hip. John skimmed his hands down Alexander’s sides to slip them under the back of his shirt.

He loved having Alexander on top of him. The weight of his body grounded John in a way he couldn’t understand. He felt he was pinned to the earth but still flying amongst the clouds.

Then Alexander shifted his hips to line their clothed erections together. Pleasure shot up John’s body, a soft wave up his spine. He whined loudly.

“Oh, fuck, Alexander, _please_ ,” John begged.

“Anything for my husband-to-be,” Alexander murmured.

Oh, the _swell_ in John’s chest.

Alexander nipped at John’s jaw before sliding down his body. With greedy hands, Alexander pushed John’s shirt up to lick and bite at his abs, his tongue dipping between the ripples of muscle. His mouth traveled lower and lower to the edge of John’s jeans. His dexterous fingers popped the button and deftly tugged down the zipper. Together, John and Alexander pulled down John’s pants and briefs, freeing his cock from its confines. Without missing a beat, Alexander licked the hot length before him from root to tip. John sunk a hand into Alexander’s hair as his boyfriend – _fiancé! –_ sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, slurping obscenely.

“Alexander!” John shouted as Alexander dug the tip of his tongue into the slit. He pulled his mouth off with a pop.

“Yes, John?” he said with a wicked smirk. John glanced down at him as he placed lazy, sucking kisses along his length.

“As much as I love your mouth down there,” he said dazedly, “I would love to have my fiancé’s mouth up here.” Saying the word made John’s breath catch in his throat. Was that their official proposal? Was he jumping the gun?

Alexander stopped his ministrations and stared at John a moment, his eyes going soft. Then he was rapidly rising up and meeting John for a searing kiss.

“I love you so much,” Alexander mumbled against his lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

John held Alexander’s face, feeling the warmth from his cheeks under his palms, as Alexander yanked and grabbed at his own clothing. He shucked off his pants and shoes before breaking away from John to pull off his shirt. John followed suit, divesting himself of his own, while Alexander got John’s pants off the rest of the way.

John rearranged himself on the bed, sliding his body to be more centered in their king-size bed. He rested his head on one of their plush pillows and watched Alexander crawl up the bed to meet him. Alexander laid down between his legs and kissed him, pouring love into each individual press of lips.

His skin felt glorious against John’s. If there was one thing John would say he loved about Alexander’s body, it was the small belly he’d had since they met. John loved touching it, loved kissing it, and the way it felt against his cock when their bodies were pressed together was unreal. He let his fingers trail down Alexander’s sides and dragged his fingertips against the soft flesh. In response, Alexander thrust his cock alongside John’s, the sweet brush of hardness sending chills up John’s spine.

“How do you feel?” Alexander asked gently. Hearing his voice brought John out of the clouds and right back down to this moment in this space with Alexander Hamilton, his beautiful fiancé.

“Amazing,” John replied. His world felt fuzzy, like he had drank too much. He shifted under Alexander, his cock dragging so sweetly against his lover’s stomach. “Will you please talk to me?”

“About what, my love?” Alexander pet at John’s hair, stroking back his curls.

“Anything. I just want to hear your voice.”

John gazed into Alexander’s eyes and saw the depth of understanding.

“You’re so gorgeous, John Laurens,” Alexander began. “Do you know that? Sometimes I’m not sure you know how much my heart yearns for your beauty when you’re not around.”

It felt like John’s heart was swelling in his chest. Alexander’s words were having their intended effect to him. Alexander started kissing up his neck.

“ _God_ , John, I cannot wait to call you my husband,” Alexander babbled before letting out a pinched whine. “My _husband_.”

John closed his eyes and tightened his hands against Alexander’s fleshy hips. He wanted to feel more grounded, but with Alexander already losing control, John felt like he was flying.

_Husband._

“Alexander…” John choked out.

“Yes, papa?”

John turned his head and captured Alexander’s lips in a warm, syrupy kiss.

“I-inside me, _please_ ,” John begged. “I want my husband inside me.” Alexander pressed his forehead against John’s and whined.

“I can’t wait to hear that the rest of my life,” he breathed. His hand ghosted down John’s body and John felt a dry finger push at his hole.

Just the tip of Alexander’s finger drew a long, low moan from John’s chest.

“Fuck, please. I need more. More, Alexander. _Please._ ” His hands pawed at Alexander’s sides, eventually making their way to his ass, grabbing and _pulling._

“John, papa, give me a second,” Alexander hushed. Typically, Alexander would have teased him for longer, played with the rim of John’s hole until John was a sobbing, gasping mess beneath him. But when Alexander was indulging, all the barriers were down. Their emotions were too pure, too honest. The playfulness was gone and in its place, Love.

Alexander quickly leaned over to the bedside table and pumped some lube onto his fingertips. John wrapped his legs around Alexander’s waist as he settled back between them. He hastily shoved his hand between John’s legs to rub at his hole again. Alexander pushed a finger into him, going slowly, letting him adjust.

It had been a while since John had been on bottom and _oh_ , how he missed it. He loved being inside Alexander. Always so tight and hot and slick. Alexander was so responsive when John fucked him rough and dirty. But when Alexander was inside him, he felt like someone was pouring warm golden liquid into his chest that made him feel whole.

Alexander pushed a second finger in alongside the first and John had to center his breathing. He was far too dizzy. The culmination of the dancing, the proposal, the beautiful touches and kisses… John was lightheaded.

“Are you alright, John?” Alexander’s voice sounded so far away, but when John opened his eyes, he was right there.

“Just a little lightheaded is all,” John mumbled as he soaked in the feeling of Alexander’s fingers scissoring him open.

“Do you need me to stop?”

John cupped Alexander’s cheek, his thumb stroking gently over the soft skin. The worry in Alexander’s eyes was comforting albeit unnecessary.

“No, baby girl,” John reassured him. “It’s all just so much.”

“And it’s about to be so much more,” Alexander said smugly, a smirk twitching on his lips. John smiled broadly and kissed him.

He’d never grow tired of Alexander’s terrible jokes during sex.

“I’m ready,” he murmured against Alexander’s lips. Alexander nodded, kissing John once, twice, before leaning back over for more lube to smear on his cock.

John’s heart pounded in anticipation. He watched Alexander’s face as he felt the slick head of his naked cock press against his hole. Alexander slowly lowered himself to lie completely atop John, kissing him softly. Then, he was pushing inside, his cock entering and filling John so perfectly. He thrust shallowly, letting John adjust to the fullness. Alexander’s stomach pressed into John’s cock and John had the sudden overwhelming need to pin Alexander to the bed and fuck his cock against Alexander’s belly. Alexander would let him. He would. He’d let John get away with anything—

But then Alexander’s cock rubbed against John’s prostate and that thought was filed away for later. This was happening _now_.

He didn’t wax poetic like Alexander did, but John adored Alexander’s cock. He loved how it tasted and how it looked and how it was just the perfect size and thickness to fill John up. John dreamt about Alexander’s cock as much as Alexander did his, though he wasn’t one to vocalize it as much.

“You feel so good, baby girl,” John sighed as Alexander thrust deeper into him. “Love your perfect cock.” Alexander let out a choked sound, thrusting a little harder and a little deeper, building up a slow rhythm of their hips coming together. He wasn’t used to John saying such things during sex. Alexander was far chattier. But given the response, John just pressed his heels into Alexander’s ass and continued.

“Can’t wait to marry you,” John babbled softly in Alexander’s ear. “My beautiful Alexander Hamilton. So smart, so witty. I can’t wait to introduce you as my husband, fuck you as my husband. _Oh_ , I can’t wait to tell people how good my husband fucked me the night before. Can’t wait to finger you open wearing my wedding ring, watching that gold brush against your hole. You want that, baby girl? Because I want that.”

“Yes, yes, I want that,” Alexander exhaled. His thrusts had sped up and he was fucking into John at a steady clip. Their hips smacked together obscenely, Alexander’s thighs against the meat of John’s ass. John could feel the lightheadedness coming back.

“Want to start a family with you. _Oh_ , Alexander, I want to have babies with you,” John whined. “That’s what I want. I want to have your babies, _please_.” His mind was filled with images of Alexander holding their baby and _Christ_ John wanted that. He wanted to be a better father than his own. He wanted to start a family. He wanted that family to be with Alexander Hamilton and no one else.

“You’re gonna have my babies,” Alexander growled. He pressed his forehead against John’s, their noses against each other, breathing in the same air. John gripped at Alexander’s loose hair, wrapping the long threads in his fingers and never wanting to let go.

“C’mon, baby girl, _please_ —” he gasped. Alexander kept hitting his prostate over and over and John’s body was lit up like a Christmas tree. “Come in me, please. Fill me up. I want it, I want to have them, _my husband_ —“

“ _Oh_ , **_fuck_** , _John!_ ” Alexander shouted, fucking his hips rapidly before coming inside John, his warm seed spilling into John’s body.

This was exactly what John loved: he had the very _essence_ of Alexander in his body. And he was _so full_ with it.

Alexander kept working his cock in and out of John with a skillful roll of his hips, pushing against John’s prostate over and over with long strokes. He kissed down John’s jaw and John knew it was over for him.

“I love you so much,” Alexander whispered before kissing softly at the skin behind John’s right ear.

And that’s when John was coming – _hard_. He came all over his and Alexander’s stomachs, the sticky fluid clinging to both of them.

Alexander kissed him on the lips, a searing kiss as they stayed connected in their mess. He loved having Alexander inside him, but knew Alexander was about to complain about oversensitivity.

“John, honey,” Alexander mumbled against his lips. Reluctantly, John released his legs from around Alexander’s waist and let his cock slip out of his hole. Alexander flopped onto the bed next to him, completely spent.

He felt Alexander’s release trickle ever so slightly out of his body and wished he didn’t have to. But then he had an idea.

John leaned across Alexander to the same bedside table as the lube and pulled out a small plug. Alexander stared at him with wide eyes as John settled back against the bed. Ever so delicately, John pushed the plug into his body, keeping Alexander’s release inside.

_Ah. Good._

He exhaled and laid back against the pillows. He turned to look at Alexander whose eyes were as big as saucers.

They never used toys on John. That was one of _his_ toys. And John just nonchalantly picked one up and without a word, shoved it in his ass to keep his semen from leaving.

“Yes, baby girl?” John said flirtingly. Alexander rolled onto his side to face John, his mouth slightly agape. He slid a hand down John’s body, feeling over his stomach, around his spent cock, and down to feel the base of the plug. He gave it a tap and John could feel the movement in his body. It felt weird, but he had this strange need to keep it inside him for the time being. He was so drunk on Alexander that perhaps he was finally rubbing off on him.

“You just…” Alexander said dazedly. “You just put a plug in.”

With a teasing grin, John replied, “I’m just trying to have your babies faster, Alexander.”

Alexander snorted with laughter and John couldn’t help but join him.

“I know that’s not how it works, but I was just feeling it, you know?”

Alexander kissed him sweetly.

“So now you get why I do it when you fuck me,” Alexander said with a grin. John nodded. “I’ve been trying to get pregnant for _years_ , John.”

John burst out laughing.

He could never stop loving this man.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, John.”

“And I know in reality we should probably ask Eliza to be our surrogate.”

“She’s already volunteered.” John chuckled. Of course she had.

Alexander was propped up on one elbow, gazing lovingly at John, while his other hand continued to trace around John’s rim where the plug was. John didn’t blame him. He did that when it was Alexander’s turn. It sent small shivers up John’s body, tiny aftershock tremors from the incredible sex they just had.

The look Alexander was giving him was so soft, so loving, it cracked John’s chest open again. He ached for this man with every fiber of his being.

“I’m going to start a family with my husband John Laurens,” Alexander said simply. He seemed as drunk on John as he was on Alexander.

“My husband Alexander Hamilton,” John said sweetly. He kissed Alexander again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It might have been another year and a half until they finally got married and then another six months until Philip was born, but John knew that after that night he would never call Alexander anything other than his husband. Well, except baby girl. Pet names never hurt anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @alexanderssecretboyfriend.


End file.
